narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KingJupiter/Laying Down The Law
Hello people! Yes. It is I, Cam. Also known as KingJupiter, your ruler, the guardian of all things Naruto. Nah. I'm kidding (please don't flame me in the comments). Anyway, I've created this blog today to announce that I will be working alongside, Chix to insure that his story will run smoothly without any confusions or problems. Now with that said, you guys probably know what comes next... And yep. You've guess it. R....Ru.....rules (It is okay to vomit now). But don't worry your little hearts about it. These "rules" aren't anything to crucial that'll make you want to drop GD all together. They are to just make sure everyone has an understanding of how certain materials with be distributed throughout the users of the project. And relax because there are only a few. First off, the legendary and rare Rinnegan. I can already hear people saying it now. "Cam, you are so hypocritical. You have Rinnegan character and yet you don't want others to have one." No, that's not the case. Chix and I have discussed this. There WILL NOT be a set number of Rinnegan permitted. Meaning that you can have one if you'd like. But... Notice the but now. You're character must have a reasonable reason to possess the Rinnegan.. Whether they stole it or whatever. So don't trip. There will also be a forum created for those who wish that to acquire it where we will review your character to see how that character contributes to the story. Second, Hagoromo and Hamura reincarnates. In Golden Darkness, there shall only be one of each present in the timeline. As of now, these two are strictly off limits due to the positions already being filled. These positions are currently occupied by Seika Uchiha and Masayoshi respectively. Hamura is more of a spiritual guide but it is essentially the same thing. Third, Asura and Indra reincarnates. At first Chix did not want these in Golden Darkness, simply due to the fact that their conflict was resolved in the manga. Atter discussing it with him, he has granted that can be sun and moon incarnates, they will only be used as story elements only. There also may be reincarnations of other characters, such as with Irikuchi (Nagato). However just like with any character, you have to run it by Cam or Chix first. Just to limit contradictions in the universe. And lastly, the usage of canon characters in GD (such as Naruto and Sasuke or even their children). Probably the most important rule of all. Now I understand that some people want to have connections with canon characters and this is fine. But before you do.. Please make sure you run your ideas by Chix or me to see how they fit in GD or if it conflicts with major characters of the story. Any ideas that use Naruto's canon children must be ran by me. This is because they are a major part of my character: Seika. Before anyone goes completely bananas about this. I have already talked to Chix, he agrees with me. Seika was one of the first characters to be involved in GD and his story is intertwined with the project. He was the adopted son of Naruto and he was raised alongside Boruto in this case. Well folks, there you have it. That's all the rules. So make sure you go out there and have some fun! If you have any questions, please comment below or message me or Chix. Peace! Category:Blog posts